


Phantom Thieves on Ice!!!

by makinghistory



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Morgana, Ice Skating, M/M, Slow Build, also Futaba and Akira are related, don't yell at me since haru isn't in the story, i haven't gotten to her part in the game, my beans ice skate, poor Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: Akira is a eighteen year old figure skater in his small hometown. His family announces the news about the Grand Prix Final qualifiers, and Akira decides to go. Though it does take some convincing. He goes and meets friends and maybe a possible lover. Together they fight off manipulative skaters. Will he succeed to rise to the top and make it to the finals or will he crumble and crash?





	Phantom Thieves on Ice!!!

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Hope you enjoy  
> \+ don't judge me if it's OOC this is my first fic ever for this fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :3

"Akira Kurusu, don't you dare try that jump, young man." Coach Eiji yells. I smirk at him before gaining momentum then jumping in the air. The world spins and I watch as my coach's surprised face goes by. I land my jump perfectly, the ice skidding beneath my skates in a perfect way. I imagine a crowd cheering my name and throwing stuffed animals and flowers, but then again that's all just a dream. Figure skating is my passion and has been ever since I was little. I smile and throw kisses to Coach Eiji. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You have talent, Akira. You just studied a skater perform that jump and executed it, perfectly. I can't seem to keep up with you anymore."

"Don't say that Eiji-kun, you can keep up just fine. Anyway, I'm heading home, my parents are expecting me home early." I skate off the ice and head to the bench that's holding all my stuff. Coach Eiji walks over to me and sits next to me.

"I'm proud of you, Akira. You've really come a long way. I remember when you first came to me, you were eight years old. Now the student has exceeded the teacher."

I chuckle as I tie up my sneakers. "I'll never exceed you, Eiji-kun." I stand up after I'm done and grab my bag. "Well, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

••• 

I arrive home to see my mom cooking, my dad doing paperwork at the table, and my little sister sitting at the table drawing. My mom glances behind herself and smiles at my arrival, "good to see that you made it home, Akira. How was practice?"

"It was good, I learned how to land the triple axel better. The secret is flexibility."

"That's great, honey. Well, we have great news, that we wanna share with you at dinner."

"Okay?" I question. Now that I see it, everyone in the house seems to be buzzing with excitement.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, go freshen up."

••• 

When I come back downstairs everyone is sitting at the table with smiles on their faces. Everyone already has their food, which the Sakura's specialty. I approach the table hesitantly before sitting down and my mom places the biggest pork cutlet bowl in front of me. My eyes widen and I look right at her.

"You've been dieting and I think that you could use a cheat day, so I made your favorite."

"Thanks, mom, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, sweetheart. Now that we have your attention, we want to tell you the great news." I nod. "We found out that there's gonna be a-"

"GPF qualifiers, 100 skaters are competing! You have to go, Akira-kun, it's in Tokyo where Uncle Sakura and Futaba-chan lives." Hanako interrupts. My eyes widen at the news. The Grand Prix Final qualifiers, where the passion of figure skating comes from the best.

"You might meet Akechi-kun, one of the latest and best figure skaters." Akechi Goro is a young ice skater, that just became really popular. His coach Shido works him really hard and because of that, he won two gold medals. I aspire to become like Akechi, he can do a flawless quadruple flip. Something I still have trouble with.

"I am thankful and all, but figure skating is just a small passion. And I'm not as good as Goro Akechi or Suguru Kamoshida." My family jaws drop and my sister actually looks like she's ready to cry.

"Come on, Akira-kun! You have to do it. If you don't do it then no one in this small country will have a famous figure skater. Just think about it! People coming here because of you." Hanako exclaims.

"I'll think it over for a few days, alright?"

My mother sighs, "of course, you a two weeks before the qualifiers start."

"Alright, thanks, mom."

•••

I lay in my bed staring at all my figure skating posters and the one picture hanging up on the wall. It's me and two of my best friends Tobio Chiyu and Dazai Katsuko. They are both skaters, but they left to attend college in Tokyo, they grew out of figure skating and left me behind.

_"What's going on guys? Why aren't you going to come skate with me?" Tobio and Dazai looked down and fidgeted. I could tell that they were afraid to tell me something._

_"We grew out of it, Akira-san. I don't want to be a famous figure skater. I want to become a lawyer and help people gain justice."  Tobio said with a small and determined smile._

_"I want to be an amazing detective like Sherlock Colmes, figure skating was always just a hobby for me," Dazai exclaims. I stare at the ground in shock, why would they do this to me?_

_"I recently found out that I'm really good at volleyball. My boyfriend is on the team too, and he encourages it."_

_"Yeah, and my boyfriend is trying to be a cool detective like me! Even though, I'm gonna be the coolest."_

_"Why? Huh, why would you do this?!" I yell. "We made a promise to all become famous figure skaters together. Why are you abandoning me for your stupid ambitions." Tobio looks like he's fuming in anger. He steps forward, thrusting his finger into my chest._

_"Our ambitions aren't stupid. They're realistic. Figure skating is a stupid dream. Just think about it, Akira! Even if you do become famous, you'll have to retire before in your late twenties, then you'll have nothing. I can be a lawyer until I'm sixty, even later. If you think that our ambitions are stupid, then you're the real dumbass."  I watch as both of my best friends leave, feeling empty and shallow on the inside._

I sat in my room for days and never touched my skates. I was invited to their goodbye party, but I lied and said I was sick. I didn't see them off either when they went to the train station. Hanako went and yelled at me, saying that they missed me and hoped to see me again. Maybe I am the real dumbass.

•••

Three days have passed and I haven't seen Coach Eiji at the rink. I go again today, hoping that he's here today. I walk in and see him sitting on the bench. 

"Coach Eiji!" I call. He looks at me with a sad, but hopeful expression on his face. I run over to the bench and sit next to him. "What's wrong, Eiji-kun?"

"I'm getting old and retiring. I love figure skating but my knees aren't what they used to be."

"Ei-"

"Shush, boy. Let me speak." I fall silent quickly. "But I see the passion you have for figure skating, so please, go to the Grand Prix Final qualifiers. One day I want to sit at home with my wife and see you on the screen with the biggest smile on your face, holding a gold medal. Just go and chase your dream." I feel tears fall down my face and I hug my coach and old friend. "I love you, kid. You're the son, I've always wanted."

"I love you too, Eiji. I promise to win gold for you."

"You don't have to promise, I know that you already will." I chuckle and bury my face in his shoulder. I'm going to Tokyo and becoming the best figure skater for Eiji and my family.

••• 

I sit at the train station with my luggage and my family talking happily amongst themselves. The train pulls up and a bunch of people starts saying farewell to loved ones. I stand up and I'm immediately crushed in a tight hug from Hanako.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Akira-kun. Send lots of postcards and gifts, okay?" I nod but take the time to study her. Hanako looks just like mom, but she has long dark brown hair like our father and his blue eyes. I'll miss her.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Don't misbehave." My mother weeps as she kisses my cheek. I look more like mother with her dark black hair and grey eyes.

"I'm proud of you, son. It's a shame, that Eiji couldn't be here. I know how much he means to you." I smile and nod, but it's okay since Eiji saw me this morning. He gave me his ring and told me that it was his mother's and told me it would give me great courage and luck on the ice. It's a gold band with an ice skate on the side. The announcement speaker comes on, it's almost time to go. I board the train with my luggage and take a seat near the window. My family waves and I wave back until the train starts to move and my family starts becoming far away. 

This is it, the Grand Prix Final qualifiers are so close, yet so far. But no matter what, I'll be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback feeds my soul

**Author's Note:**

> \+ This the new rewritten version, sorry for the wait, but i hope it was worth it.  
> \+ I love Ann and Makoto together, but Ann and Ryuji is the real otp imo  
> \+ sorry for all the writing in this note!  
> \+ I finished the game, so feel free to have discussions with me  
> \+ i hoped you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> ask me questions and shit on my [tumblr](https://majestic-emo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ps kudos and comments will help me write this faster :3


End file.
